


I Opened Up My Heart For You

by auroreanrave



Category: Murder Most Horrid (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Person of Size, True Love, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daisy gets cleared of the accidental murders of the Panadorian government, she gets invited by President Raul to take a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Opened Up My Heart For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is based off the very good but not very-well-known British comedy anthology show 'Murder Most Horrid' which starred British icon and national treasure Dawn French as the main character in each individual story all about death and murder.
> 
> The story this work is based off is called 'Dying Live' (which was written by Steven Moffat, yes THAT Steven Moffat) is all about Daisy Talwinning, a soft-hearted abbatoir worker who's fired after being unable to kill any animals, journeys to the tumultuous (and fictional) country of Panador for a holiday, inadvertently kills an assassin, gets mistaken for the assassin, ends up falling for her intended victim and saves the day.
> 
> I heartily recommend you watch this episode (and the entire series in fact), and this story takes place in the middle of the story's rather short epilogue/denouement. Song title comes from Sophie Ellis-Bextor's 'Love Is Here', which is both a) a very good British pop song, and b) the best example of how great a song can be with TWO key changes in it. :)

Panador's a gorgeous country, Daisy discovers a few weeks after all the fuss over the live execution is cleared up. She's been granted Panadorian citizenship or dual British-Panadorian citizenship or something like that, so she's remained determined to explore the country she's currently occupying.

The jungles are gorgeous and so... so  _green_ that Daisy has to stop and just absorb it for a few moments. She comes from cold, grey, boring England and is boring Daisy Talwinning that being here in the deepest jungles of exciting, dangerous Panador, it just...

She takes a deep breath and smiles. Smells the sweet honeysuckle-jasmine smell of the flowers growing along one of the trails and starts walking.

* * *

Panador's on the coastline of the Pacific Ocean and Raul shows her this one Saturday evening after the new government's passed it's first bill of equality and Raul comes to her room in the palace looking so happy and thrilled that when he suggests showing her the sea (and Daisy never even liked swimming that much) that she agrees.

It's surprisingly warm, even at night, and Raul tells her stories of how he used to swim here when he and his brothers were children. Daisy feels like she's thirteen years old and when Donald Suddfield told her that he liked her boobs.

His hand is a warm, steadying presence on her waist (her too big waist, Daisy notes mournfully) and he looks entranced, smiling down at her as the waves lap at her ankles.

"Tomorrow, I show you the San Cielo Gardens." His smile brightens the night sky and Daisy smiles despite herself. Here she's not the fired, too-weak-to-kill-anything slaughterhouse assistant; she feels... better. Whole.

And she's damn happy for that.

* * *

On her third week living in Panador, she finally agrees to Raul's requests and they journey into the mountains. He tells her about his life there, his childhood growing up as part of a community, high in the Caloe mountains.

Daisy thinks that she could happily throttle him if he cheerfully tells her one more time that something was 'just five minutes away'.  But then he grins at her and hands her one of her favourite Panadorian dishes and she melts. Germaine Greer would be ashamed she thinks - right before she thinks  _sod it_ and giggles.

* * *

The first time he kisses her, Daisy and Raul are at the traditional Panadorian Summer Ball - Raul's introduced the rule that anyone can come and the Ball's now in Panador's largest open-air square. In her official role as Personal Advisor to the President, Daisy's in full dress and hates how the turquoise and black silk sticks to her back in the heat.

Raul's in his traditional robes however, and there's music and the food is excellent as usual and Daisy watches Raul dance with some girls much prettier than herself. The dignataries are very sweet and keep her occupied but every so often, her eyes will flick over to the dancefloor and he'll see Raul with some skinny, sultry woman in his arms and her heart will punch her stomach just a little bit.

After a few hours, she manages to escape and head down to the private beach situated near the square. The heels in her hands have been killing her all night and she's severely tempted to throw them in the surf - let them go back to the wild.

"Daisy?" Raul's voice is a low, concerned murmur behind her and she doesn't even turn as he stands next to her, his own feet bare as warm sea washes over them.

"Just had to get away for a bit, Raul." She manages to stay nonchalant, twisting her shoes delicately as she raises her head and turns towards him.

It's then that he kisses her, slow and forceful. His hand curls gently, hesitantly around her arm and the water laps approval over their legs. When she opens her eyes, he's staring at her like she's something he'd die for.

"The next dance is always yours, my love." He whispers and kisses her again.

* * *

The wedding takes place a few months after - between state visits and romantic evenings, Daisy and Raul find themselves in love quicker than either of them expected. Daisy just can't believe it full stop.

Afterwards, she stands on the balcony and watches as the crowds of Panador cheer her name and roar their happiness. Raul bends his lips to her forehead and whispers, "You were meant for this."

And even further afterwards, after the drawling ceremonies and dinners and dancing, when he peels her gown from her body and takes her to bed, he promises her something in the dark, something worshipping and reverent. "I serve you. Always."

Daisy smiles, giddy and drunk on so many emotions, and kisses him back for the first time.

* * *

Their reign isn't always perfect - there are always people who believe in the old regime and those for whom their romance isn't the Panadorian way. But those days fade like ink blots into insignificance.

Mr. Franklin takes the role of executing those who try and kill them off their hands. The warm climate suits him, Daisy thinks, and she's more than happy to have him stay with them for however long he wishes as their advisor.

And on those days where she feels like plain old boring Daisy Talwinning and is going to wake up some morning from the most amazing, terrifying, thrilling and perfect dream ever, she goes and stands in the surf.

And on those days, Raul will join her and he tucks his hand into hers, a warm, protective, adoring gaze in his eyes and Daisy will know that she deserves this.


End file.
